Albert Wesker en Espagne
by Shalasaska
Summary: Que se serait il passé si Albert Wesker avait décidé de se rendre en Espagne pour accomplir le travail de Ada dont tout le monde se fou lui le premier en compagnie d'un jeune officier russe totalement impulsif et immature mais plutot doué?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue…**

Dans une région inconnue : un complexe souterrain à plusieurs mètres sous terre, plus précisément dans la pièce la plus étrange de cet endroit ; une salle sombre et dépourvu de tout mobiliers. Seuls sont présents plusieurs écrans holographiques ayant probablement pour utilité l'observation satellite de la Terre, les observations semblant se concentrer principalement sur l'Europe et plus particulièrement sur l'Espagne.

Se tient assis au centre de cet endroit un homme qui semble être le maître des lieux, une personne vêtue d'un smoking noir, portant des lunettes noires. Seul ses cheveux sont d'une couleur châtain clair et tirés en brushing impeccable. Son expression révèle une certaine impatience lorsqu'il observe ses écrans de surveillance braqués sur le sud de l'Europe, Visiblement il est à la recherche de quelque chose qui se trouve là-bas et semble le vouloir à tout pris et très vite.

?? : J'espère que Ada va rapidement réussir à récupérer cet échantillon de plagas , voilà près de 3heures qu'elle n'est pas rentrée en contact avec moi. On dénombre dans cette région depuis quelque mois des centaines de disparitions inexpliquées et depuis plus personne n'ose s'y aventurer. C'est dangereux mais Ada devrait s'en sortir, à moins que je ne la surestime…

Voix dans le microphone : Monsieur Wesker les jeunes candidats au poste d'espion viennent d'arriver et vous attendent dans la pièce d'à coté pour le test éliminatoire.

Wesker (avec une pointe de sadisme) : J'arrive tout de suite, j'espère qu'ils sont près.

Wesker rentra dans une salle, probablement de briefing où 5 jeunes hommes apparemment soldats, tous de nationalité différentes se tenaient au garde à vous.

Wesker : Salut les jeunes, j'imagine que vous savez déjà pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous avez été sélectionnés parmi différents pays afin de rentrer directement à mon service. Un seul d'entre vous aura le poste, je tiens à vous prévenir cette sélection sera très difficile et vous risquez d'êtres gravement blessés voire pire…. Vous devrez faire abstraction de la peur….

Certains des soldats retinrent un frisson lorsqu' ils crurent voire apparaître deux lueurs rouges derrière les lunettes de l'homme qui voulait les mètres à l'épreuve.

Wesker : Vous allez tous pénétrer un par un dans la pièce située au fond. Vous comprendrez très vite une fois rentré en quoi consiste ce test. J'appelle le premier candidat John Zero.

Un homme sortit du rang, c'était un marines, il était armé d'un fusil d'assaut.

Wesker : Allez y montrez moi si les soldats américains valent leur réputation d'armée la plus puissantes du monde.

John : YES SIR !!

Et il sortit d'un pas rapide et assuré l'arme au poing. Wesker alla s'asseoir derrière le bureau situé dans cette salle de briefing. Il semblait attendre que quelque chose se produise. Après plusieurs minutes, Wesker se leva ; ce qui intrigua les quatre personnes restantes ; eux n'avait rien remarqué de spécial. Il désigna un autre homme. Un français cette fois ci et il lui ordonna de rentré à son tour dans la pièce du fond. Il fit de même avec deux autres candidats, un anglais et un japonais. Etrangement les écarts de temps entre l'entrée des différents candidats semblaient se réduire à chaque fois. Wesker et le dernier homme ici présent l'avaient bien remarqué. Quelque chose intriguait Wesker chez cet homme depuis un bon moment.

Wesker : Dis moi. Tu t'appelles Adamska Raikov et tu es russe n'est-ce pas ?

Adamska : Da. Mais qu'est ce qui vous dérange ?

Adamaska était un jeune officier russe âgé d'une vingtaine d'années soit environ cinq ans de moins que les autres. Il portait un béret rouge, des gants de cuir rouge et portait des bottes à éperons. Il ne semblait pas être très lourdement armé mais dégageait l'impression d'avoir un mental d'acier, pouvant garder son sang froid dans n'importe quelle situation aussi critique soit elle, cela n'avait pas échapper à Wesker.

Wesker : Je me demandais…. Tu es bien jeune et tu ne m'as pas l'air doté d'un équipement conséquent par rapport à tes concurrents.

Adamska : L'age n'a pas d'importance je suis depuis mon enfance initié à toutes les situations. Ce n'est pas l'arme qui fait la force d'un soldat. Cela me suffit amplement.

Il sort un couteau de son fourreau situé à proximité de son épaule et une arme de poing de petit calibre probable du 9mm.

Wesker ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en écoutant le discours du jeune russe.

Wesker : J'attend que tu m'apporte la preuve de ta force. C'est ton tour. Ne me déçoit pas.

Adamska vit pour la seconde fois l'éclat rouge se dégageant des yeux de Wesker avant de se retourner pour ce trouver face à la porte. Mais contre toute attente, il ne sembla pas impressionné.

Il ouvrit la porte.

L'ambiance changea radicalement et une odeur de mort régnait dans cette pièce. Il y avait du sang sur le sol, aux murs et au plafond. Adamska sorti son arme par précaution. Dans un coin de la pièce il aperçut un corps traînant sur le sol appartenant probablement à l'un des candidats rentrés avant lui. Il était allongé, inanimé, mort certainement. Le sang sortait encore de ses nombreuses coupures. Son état prouvait qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de se défendre. Le cadavre était méconnaissable et semblait avoir été dévoré par un fauve. Adamska reconnu l'officier japonais seulement grâce aux couleurs de son pays qu'il portait.

Adamska : Mais bon sang que s'est-il passé ici ? C'est quoi cet endroit ? Il est complètement cinglé ce type, qu'attends t'il de nous?

Soudain le cadavre du japonais s'anima et se mit à ramper il attrapa la jambe du jeune russe et s'acharna contre ses bottes. Il voulait le mordre.

Adamska : Quesque…. ?! Mais lâche-moi saleté ne me touches pas !!

Il leva la jambe pour tenter de se dégager mais le mort-vivant ne lâcha pas prise. Il pris donc le maximum d'élan puis laissa tomber de toutes ses force son pied sur la tête qui s'écrasa comme une vulgaire pastèque. Adamska réussi à se libérer de l'emprise de son agresseur.

Adamska : Un zombie ?! Ils existent donc bel et bien ?

Il sortit son couteau en plus de son arme en se dirigeant avec prudence vers la porte située au fond. Cette dernière avait une large trace de griffure. Adamska se demanda si il n'allait pas croiser des lions. Dans cette pièce se trouvaient trois cadavres. Il n'eu pas besoin de s'approcher pour deviner qu'il s'agissaient des corps de ses trois concurrents. Il leva la tête et remarqua 3 étranges trappes au plafond ce qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

Adamska : Ce qui me rassure c'est que ça me fait de la concurrence en moins. C'est déjà ça…..

Il entendit un râle derrière lui et remarqua en se retournant que les trois cadavres s'étaient levés en même temps et se dirigeaient vers lui d'un pas lent.

Adamska : pff quel langage évolué je ne m'attendais pas à tant de la part de chiens capitalistes. Mais s'il vous plait n'approchez pas à moins de cinq mètres car voyez vous même les porcs on une meilleure haleine.

Adamska vida presque tout son chargeur dans la poitrine des zombies mais ceux ci n'avaient pas l'air grandement affectés.

Adamska : Etrange vraiment…. Dans la tête peut-être ?

Il tira trois coups de feu entre les deux yeux, les zombies s'écroulèrent dans un même bruit.

Adamska (rechargeant son arme) : Soyez de gentils garçons et restez morts cette fois-ci. Bon je voudrai bien savoir ce qui leur est arrivé. Cela serai fâcheux si il m'arrivait la même chose. Alors les tigres ou je ne sais pas quoi sortez de votre trou et venez vous battre !

A ce même moment les trappes au plafond s'ouvrirent et trois créatures descendirent dans la pièce. Elles étaient presque aussi grandes qu'un homme, dotés d'écailles vertes sur tout le corps, de longs bras avec de large griffe et une tête minuscule.

Adamska : A mis chemin entre le lézard et la grenouille. Bordel ces saletés ne m'on pas l'air commodes.

Il tira mais les balles ricochèrent sur leurs corps d'écailles seulement une seule des créatures périe d'une balle dans la tête.

Les deux monstres restant sautèrent en s'élançant vers Adamska qui esquiva de justesse à l'aide d'un salto les griffes mortelles qui s'abattaient sur lui. Il en profita, lors de sa retombé, pour planter son couteau dans la tête de la deuxième bête la tuant sur le coup.

Adamska : Et de deux !! (Désignant la dernière créature restante) A ton tour mon grand. Viens que je te loge une balle dans ta misérable tête !

Mais l'animal ne s'avança pas et préféra pousser un fort rugissement ce qui força Raikov à mettre les mains sur ces oreilles. Et c'est à ce même moment que six créatures surgirent du plafond.

Adamska : T'appelle des copains hein ? Tant mieux plus on est de fous plus on ri.

Il fit un pas en arrière et se rendit compte qu'il était coincé dans l'angle du mur alors que les monstres en groupe s'avançaient vers lui impatient de le manger.

Adamska : Vous avez faim? Désolé mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous goûterez de la viande russe !! (Il fouille dans sa sacoche) Dommage je voulais la garder pour après celle là.

Il sorti de sa sacoche une bouteille en verre portant l'étiquette « pure vodka » et la jeta au pied des monstre les aspergeant tous de la douce boisson russe. Puis il tira un coup de feu sur l'un d'entre eux et ils brûlèrent instantanément en poussant des cris d'agonie. Puis le silence revint.

Adamska : Ma meilleure bouteille je suis fou de rage, crevez saloperies !!

Il poussa la porte du fond et se retrouva dans une pièce semblable à la pièce de briefing d'ou il était partit . Au centre se tenait un Wesker préoccupé.

Adamska : RAAAAH ENFLURE JE VAIS TE TUER SALE CHIEN !!

Wesker esquiva le coup de couteau de Raikov aisément.

Wesker : on dirait bien que toi aussi tu as perdu ton calme face à quelque hunters et zombies. Le contraire m'aurais étonné...

Adamska : Mais c'est pas ça le problème salop tu m'a obligé à jeter ma meilleure vodka ; SACRILEGE !!

Wesker : Calme toi ici tu auras toutes les meilleures vodka que tu veux on est pas en manque de moyens.

Adamska : Cela vaudrai mieux pour toi parce que sinon….

D'un coup de poing, Wesker fit voler en poussière le mur se trouvant face à lui. La structure entière trembla sous la violence du coup.

Wesker : Sinon quoi ?

Adamska : heu…Non...Rien

Wesker : Bon assez perdu de temps nous partons tout de suite tous les deux pour ta première mission. Nous devons nous rendre en Espagne. J'ai envoyer il y a quelque jours une espionne nommée Ada Wong là-bas afin de récupérer un échantillon d'une nouvelle arme biologique. Mais elle n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis 24heures. Notre mission a donc pour objectif primaire de récupérer cet échantillon et pour objectif (très) secondaire de retrouver l'espionne si toutefois elle est encore en vie. Des questions ?

Adamska : Heu…. Oui une. Qui est Ada Wong ?

Wesker (une pointe à peine perceptible de colère dans la voix) : Une incapable.

Adamska : D'accord.

Wesker : Nous partons dans une heure prépare toi bien. Au fait à partir de maintenant je t'appellerais Adam.

Adam : Très bien. Une heure c'est largement suffisant pour préparer munitions et réserves de survies.

Wesker : Réserves de survies ?

Adam : Ben oui Vodka ; c'est primordial.

Wesker (sortant de la pièce) : Bien sur…. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé …. ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 

Dans une campagne profonde à proximité d'un village ou le temps semble s'être arrêté, un grand bruit troubla soudain le calme de ces lieux. C'est le son d'un hélicoptère qui vole en surplace tout en se rapprochant du sol.

Pilote : On ne peut pas s'approcher plus que ça monsieur Wesker les arbres et le terrain nous en empêche.

Wesker : Ca ira comme ça on se débrouillera. Adam tu passes devant.

Adam : Ok

Adam s'accrocha à l'un des câbles présent à la porte de l'hélicoptère et entama sa descente. Une fois arriver en bas et après s'être détaché il regarda vers l'hélicoptère avec une certaine impatience et grommela dans sa tête.

Adam : Non mais qu'es-ce qu'il fout ce con, il a le vertige ou quoi?

Une masse noire sauta de l'hélicoptère et Wesker atterri près de Adam comme si il venait de sauter seulement une marche.

Adam : T'es taré ou quoi ? Il y a au moins 15 mètres de hauteur.

Wesker : Disons que c'était juste pour éviter de perdre du temps; et si tu n'es pas content c'est toi que je fais descendre sans câble la prochaine fois compris ?

Adam : euh...ouais….

Wesker : Bon hâtons-nous, nous devons trouver un échantillon des plagas et retrouver Ada (mais ça c'est pas important) pour voir les renseignements qu'elle peut nous apporter. Nous avons atterri non loin du village, regarde on peut déjà voir d'ici une maison isolée, nous irons d'abord questionner ses occupant avant de nous rendre au village.

Adam : Très bien l'objectif est assez simple donc.

Wesker : Oui mais je me suis longtemps renseigner sur cette région et dans toute l'Espagne on recense de nombreuses disparitions et toutes les pistes semblent s'arrêter ici.

Adam : C'est vrai que j'ai la vague impression de ressentir quelque chose de malsain dans l'air.

Wesker :Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas qu'une impression.

La maison s'offrait à eux mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de réprimer une désagréable sensation d'être observé. Un camion obstruait le chemin vers le village.

Une fois à l'intérieur ils aperçurent un homme proche de la cinquantaine leur tournant le dos habillé en paysan en train d'attiser le feu dans sa cheminée.

Le premier mot qui leur vint à l'esprit fut :

Wesker & Adam : Ringard….

Wesker : Bon il ne nous a pas encore remarqué pour l'instant tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est demander des renseignements sur Ada, abordes le en lui montrant la photo.

Adam : Je m'en charge.

Adam tout en s'approchant de l'homme tenta de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises mais ce n'est que lorsque le russe se retrouva à quelque centimètres de lui qu'il décide enfin à se tourner face à Adam.

Adam : (Et bien…. Il est encore plus repoussant et malodorant vu de près.)

Tout en lui montrant une photo de Ada il lui demanda si il ne l'avait pas vu et où est ce qu'il était possible de se renseigner.

Villageois : &#§µ&

Adam (se tournant vers Wesker qui ne regardait même pas la scène, plutôt occupé à fouiller la maison en quête d'un éventuel échantillon ;comme si c'était possible de trouver quelque chose de ce genre ici… ) : Qu'es ce qu'il m'a dit celui là ? Je n'ai rien compris

Wesker (se retournant) : En ma grande connaissance des langues, je pense qu'il vient très poliment de t'insulter en espagnol de toutes les manières possible tout en t'envoyant gentiment chier.

Adam était dos au villageois et ne le vit donc pas ramasser la hachette se trouvant au côté de la cheminée. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il entendit la hache fendre l'air qu'il se retourna, il eu tout juste le temps de bloquer la hache entre ses deux mains lui permettant ainsi d'arrêter cette dernière à un centimètre de son front.

Adam (avec une légère goutte de sueurs froide) : Mais tu es vraiment un sacré dérangé toi!

Sans aucune somation Adam attrapa le bras qui tenait la hache du villageois, lui fit une clef puis lui fit faire une rotation à 180 degrés de façon à créer un craquement bien sonore qui fit hurler le villageois de douleur. Adam lui tenait toujours le bras il se trouvait maintenant derrière le villageois qui était plié en deux la tête proche du feu. Il eut alors l'idée bien sadique de lui donner un violent coup de pied derrière la nuque. Le villageois se retrouva donc la tête entièrement dans la cheminé, il gigota quelque secondes puis s'immobilisa, mort.

Adam (cherchant Wesker dans la maison) : J'ai été obligé de l'éliminer, je n'aime pas les lâches qui attaquent par derrière.

Wesker : Moi non plus. Mais alors vraiment pas.(mauvais souvenir ?)

Adam (le cherchant toujours) : Bon où es-tu ?

Wesker : Je suis en bas sous l'escalier, viens voir.

Adam (s'approchant) : J'arrive…. OH LA VACHE !! Mais c'est quoi cette odeur ?!

En effet sous l'escalier était déposés des dizaines de restes de crânes humains dans des caisses en bois, le tout dégageant une odeur assez insoutenable.

Wesker : Il me semble que nous ayons une partie des personnes disparues dans la région ces dernières decénies. Nous devons nous dépêcher de retrouver Ada, il serai très fâcheux qu'il lui arrive la même chose….

Adam : (Heu je rêve ou il s'inquiète pour elle ?!)

Wesker : … du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous ai fait part des renseignements qu'elle possède.

Adam : (Je me disais aussi…)

Wesker Bon nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, dirigeons nous vers le village mais restons discret. Il est préférable de l'être à en juger par l'accueil du timbré que tu as cramé.

A l'extérieur :

Adam : Tien c'est étrange le camion à disparu.

Après avoir fait quelque pas sur le chemin du village ils aperçurent un chien pris dans un piège à loup.

Adam: Le pauvre aidons le.

Wesker : Je pense que ça vaut mieux.

Adam :Tu aimes les chiens ?

Wesker : Oui ! Ce sont des animaux fidèles ! En plus, ils sont totalement soumis à leur maître !! Même en les traitant comme des chiens…. Ils ne se plaignent pas ! Ha ha ha !

C'est un peu comme des esclaves !! J'aime vraiment les chiens ! HA HA HA HA !!

Adam : Ca en dit long, je n'aurai peut être pas du demander…

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans anicroche hors mit quelques villageois tenace, ils purent voir les portes du villages se dessiner enfin au loin….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Une fois les portes du village franchi, Wesker et Adam décidèrent de faire une pause à l'entrée afin de résumer la situation.

Adam : Ca m'étonnerai que l'on trouve Ada ou un quelconque échantillon ici, le mieux serai que l'on traverse cette place sans nous faire repérer. Ce que l'on cherche doit être entre les mains d'un chef ou quelque chose comme ça.

Wesker : Soit, tu n'as pas intérêt de me ralentir, je compte sur toi. On va se séparer et essayer de se retrouver à la sortie quelque centaine de mètres plus loin ni vu ni connu.

Adam : (prends moi pour un boulet…) Très bien on se retrouve un peut plus loin.

Ils se séparèrent donc, Adam tenta de contourner le village par la gauche et Wesker par la droite.

Les villageois ne les avaient pas encore remarqué et continuais leurs travaux agricoles.

Adam parvint à atteindre la sortie sans se faire remarquer et se mit à couvert pour attendre son patron et ceci pendant plusieurs minutes.

Adam : Ca commence à bien faire, il s'est perdu ou quoi ?

De multiple voie en espagnol s'élevèrent alors d'un peu partout dans le village.

Villageois : Un étranger !! Où ça ? AU BUCHET !!

Adam : Pff qui devait ralentir qui déjà ? Bon ben c'est l'heure de faire parler la poudre….

Retrouvons donc Wesker et le pétrin dans lequel il s'est fourré.

Wesker : Ouai bon pétrin c'est un bien grand mot, je suis juste encerclé par une trentaine de villageois armé de fourches et de faux complètements détraqué mais à part ça tout baigne de vrai vacances…

Un des villageois se rua précipitamment sur Wesker une faucille à la main. Mais Wesker l'arrêta net avec sa jambe puis avec la faucille lui assena un coup sous le menton. La tête du pauvre homme parti comme un bouchon de champagne sur plusieurs mètres de hauteuravant de retomber à quelques centimètres de son corps qui s'écroula après avoir fait quelque pas.

Wesker : Individuellement c'est du suicide de vous jeter sur moi.

Tous les villageois qui encerclaient Wesker se jetèrent sur lui, mais celui les esquiva tous au dernier moment avant de sauter sur un toit surplombant de quelques mètres le groupe d'autochtones.

Wesker se mit à fouiller dans la poche de sa veste.

Wesker : Voyons où l'ai-je mise ? Ha la voilà ! Tenez voici un cadeau ! GRENAAAADE !!

La grenade atterrie aux pieds des villageois qui restèrent comme des abrutis (ils n'en sont pas ?) à la regarder tomber, pire même ils s'en approchèrent pour mieux voir ce que c'était…

Villageois : C'est quoi ? On dirait un gros caillou. C'est un cadeau pour nous ?

BOOM

AAAAAARG

Wesker : Et de trente. Bon il est où le gosse ?

Ailleurs dans le village :

Adam : Mince il n'est pas là non plus, raaah zut il en sort de tous les cotés !!

BAM ! Cric crac

Adam : Heureusement qu'il y avait ce fusils. Mais…. HORREUR QUE VOIS-JE ?

Adam avait raison de pousser un cri d'horreur en effet car au dessus du lit se trouvant dans la maison à l'intérieur de laquelle Adam s'était réfugié, il y avait un portrait géant de NICOLAS SARKOZY !!

Adam : Arg ! Je ne reste pas une seconde de plus dans cette maison !

Adam sauta donc de la fenêtre oubliant la hauteur qui pourrai le blesser lui simple humain…

Adam : Waw incroyable j'ai rien, c'est fou ce que la peur peut être un exelent stimulant.

bruit de tronçonneuse

Adam : Ce n'est pas bon signe ….

En effet Adam vit courir vers lui tronçonneuse à la main un homme couvert sur la tête d'un sac à patates.

Adam sortit son fusil récemment acquis puis attendit que le bûcheron se soit rapproché avant de lui tirer dans le ventre ce qui à pour effet de le projeter au sol, mais au grand étonnement de Adam celui-ci commença à se relever.

Adam : Quoi ! Mais c'est pas possible, reste couché ! CREVE CHAROGNE !!

Après lui avoir vidé 6 cartouches de fusil dans la tête, il resta enfin mort.

Adam : Je me demande quel visage se cache sous ce sac…… ARG NON C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !! CA FAIT DEUX TRAUMATISMES EN CINQ MINUTES !!

Adam se mit à piquer un 100 mètres laissant derrière lui le cadavre de l'homme qui n'était en fait que George W Bush.

Des cloches se mirent à sonner d'une église au loin et les quelque villageois restant quittèrent le village en direction de celle-ci.

Adam : Tiens où es qu'ils vont tous ?

Wesker : A la messe peut-être.

Adam : Mais enfin qu'es que tu as fabriqué pour mettre autant de temps et te faire découvrir ?

Wesker : Hé bien je me suis dit que ça serai stupide de ne pas fouiller toutes les maison afin de trouver un échantillon de plagas.

Adam : (Le boulet j'y croit pas) Et tu t'es fait repérer alors que tu fouinais partout c'est ça ?

Wesker : Pas du tout je suis aussi discret qu'une ombre mais en fouillant la dernière maison, à l'étage j'ai vu la pire chose qui puisse exister : un portrait géant de Nicolas Sarkozy. Là j'ai cédé à la panique et je me suis défenestré, j'ai atterri au beau milieu des villageois, tu connais la suite.

Adam : Mouai moi aussi, je préfère oublier ça brrr.

Wesker : Bon nous devons nous diriger vers la ferme, comme on ne sait rien de rien on doit retrouver Ada (même si je m'en fout). Elle doit être plus facile à trouver et doit bien avoir quelques indices. (J'espère pour elle.)

Et leur chemin se poursuiva dans ce territoire hostile dans ce territoire hostile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Les portes que Wesker et Adam venaient de franchir donnaient sur une ferme.

Adam : Mouai ça m'étonnerais que cet endroit nous permette d'avancer, on ferait mieux de passer notre chemin et de continuer.

Wesker : …...

Adam : NON TU NE TROUVERAS PAS UN ECHANTILLONS DE PLAGAS DANS CETTE FERME TOUTE POURRIE, NON TU N'IRAS PAS LE CHERCHER DANS LE CUL D'UNE VACHE, NI DANS LA CHARRETTE PLEINE DE CADAVRES AU FOND DU CHAMPS, NI DANS LES FOSSES ET LE PUIT A PURIN. PIGE ??

Wesker : (Ce type lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?) Ecoute jeune insolent, tu as intérêt de changer de ton avec moi sinon ça va mal finir. Il serai fâcheux pour toi que tu finisse noyé dans le puit à purin.

Adam : Ouai ouai c'est ça comme si t'allais oser salir ton costard, je suis sur que tu as peur de la moindre salissure.

Wesker (énervé) : Espèce de…. (Retrouvant son calme) J'aime les types de caractère, tu me plais de plus en plus. Continuons.

La ferme était déserte hormis quelque vaches et poules ainsi qu'un ganados armé d'une fourche qui avait justement remarqué nos deux compères et se mit à leur foncer dessus la fourche en avant tel un taureau.

Adam : Attend laisse moi faire, si tu n'as jamais vu de corrida c'est le moment. (Ndc : Ils font des corridas en Russie maintenant ??)

Adam alla à se placer juste devant le puit remplit de purin, le ganados lui fonça dessus mais Adam s'écarta juste au dernier moment avec la grâce d'un torero. Le fermier tomba la tête la première dans le purin.

Wesker (levant les bras) : Olé !!

Adam : Je crois que j'ai déclenché une passion, ça fait pitié quand même. Oh qu'es que c'est ? Un collier de perle cool ça fait du fric hé hé (Il met le collier dans sa poche avec un regard satisfait)

Wesker (devant la porte de sortie de la ferme) : Bon alors tu traînes t'as trouvé un trésors ou quoi ?

Adam : Heu non non la dèche total je n'ai rien trouvé. Bon on y va ?

Et ils sortirent de la ferme.

Ils arrivèrent devant un chemin escarpé avec à l'entrée de celui-ci une sorte de pancarte grossièrement fabriquée d'où pendaient des crânes humains, il semblait évidant que c'était un avertissement pour les intrus qui viendraient s'aventurer ici. Mais Adam semblait décidé à avancer sans se soucier de rien ; Wesker cependant lui dit de s'arrêter.

Wesker : Attends n'avance plus regarde en hauteur.

En effet surplombant le chemin auquel ils faisaient face se trouvait au bord d'une corniche un énorme rocher près à dévaler la pente et à écraser quiconque s'aventurerait ici.

Adam : Ha oui en effet il semblerait que deux villageois attendent que nous passions pour pousser ce rocher. Que va-t-on faire ?

Wesker : Laisse moi faire, observe et apprends.

Et d'un bond Wesker se retrouva au sommet de la corniche derrière les deux villageois qui se retournèrent quelque peu surpris. Sans que ceux-ci ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit Wesker les pris par le col et les jeta sur le chemin en contrebat avant de pousser avec son pied le rocher.

Wesker : No place to hide hahaha !!

Le rocher se mit à dévaler la pente derrière les villageois qui se mire à pousser des cris de terreurs avant de se taire après un grand SPROTCH!

Adam (la bouteille de vodka à la main) : STRIKE !!

Wesker : T'es pas obliger de picoler tu sais.

Adam : La vodka c'est sacré quand c'est l'heure, c'est l'heure !!

Ils traversèrent un tunnel remplis de chauves-souris où Adam complètement bourré se mit à vouloir les capturer en leur jetant des spinelles dessus pensant que c'était des poké ball. Wesker ne tarda pas lui non plus à finir saoul, en effet totalement démoralisé il emprunta quelques bouteilles à Adam afin de boire pour oublier sa peine.

Au sortir du tunnel, toujours aussi bourré, ils découvrirent un village abandonné qu'ils traversèrent tant bien que mal en titubant. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande maison délabrée avec au fond de celle-ci une grande armoire où une personne semblait être enfermée.

Adam (bourré) : Hé t'as entendu « hic » y a quelqu'un qui fait toc toc dans l'armoire. On ouvre « hic » ou pas ?

Wesker (bourré) : Bah ouai « hic » vas y ouvre c'est peut êtres un épouventar.

Adam (bourré) Ha mais merde alors « hic » y vas se transformer en Nicolas Sarkozy si j'ouvre « hic » fais le toi-même.

Wesker (bourré) : Ca changera rien de toute façon « hic » que ça soit moi ou toi. Alors ouvre !

De l'armoire tomba un homme apparemment espagnol ligoté et bâillonné.

Adam (bourré) : Ha ben ouf « hic » c'est juste un monsieur, qu es qu'on fait, on le détache ou pas ?

Wesker (bourré) : Attend « hic » d'abord regardons ce qu'il a dans les poches.

Adam (bourré) : Ha ouai « hic » pas con !

Un grand homme chauve à la longue barbe noire et vêtu d'un grand imper entra dans la pièce suivit de deux ganados, probablement le chef du village.

Wesker (bourré) : Ho un grand monsieur « hic », viens Adam on va le faire à deux.

Adam (bourré) : BLEUARG !! (Il vomit et tombe dans les pommes)

Wesker (bourré) : Merde « hic » c'est pas le moment de faire un coma éthylique. Pff bon attends deux secondes grand dadais et je suis à toi……………….. « Burp ». C'est bon j'ai encore la force de roté je suis près.

Ne maîtrisant plus du tout sa force Wesker envoya un violent coup de coude dans le ventre du chef, celui-ci traversa le mur, sortit de la maison et partit voler sur plusieurs kilomètres en emportant les deux ganados avec lui.

Wesker (bourré) : Et voilà « hic » et ne revient plus !

Wesker en s'avançant ne vit pas le râteau que un ganados avait fais tomber par terre et il se le pris en pleine tête avant de s'écrouler.

Wesker (bourré) : ARG Premier râteau de ma vie…..

Il s'évanouit au côté d'Adam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Adam se réveilla dans une chambre, sur un lit, assis et ligoté dos à dos avec un homme. Il vit des chaînes brisées en plusieurs morceaux au pied du lit.

Adam : OOOH putain la gueule de bois !

Wesker : Tien ? Tu te réveilles enfin.

La voix provenait de derrière lui mais pas de l'homme ligoté.

Adam : Wesker ? Où es-ce- qu'on est là et à quoi je suis attaché ?

Wesker : Et bien je pense que nous sommes dans la chambre d'une grande maison probablement celle du chef. Bon maintenant que tu es réveillé on va pouvoir y aller. (Il arrache les chaînes)

Adam : Et ce type là à qui j'était attaché qu'es qu'on en fait de lui ?

Wesker : Il n'a pas l'air comme les autres, on pourrai le réveiller et le questionner.

Après avoir doucement réveiller l'homme à coup de claque, Wesker et Adam purent engager la conversation.

?? : Aie aie aie ! Vous ne connaissez pas la douceur ?

Wesker : Désolé on est pressé. Tu peux nous renseigner sur les plagas ?

Adam : Et nous dire si tu as déjà vu la femme en rouge sur cette photos ?

Luis : Je m'appelle Luis Sera et je vais bien merci ! Je sais que tous les plagas sont sous le contrôle de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom qui projette de régner sur le monde en infectant l'humanité entière. Et cette femme j'ai entendu dire qu'elle c'était faite capturez et enfermé dans l'église dont la clef qui ouvre le passage vers celle-ci est censée être dans la maison du chef où nous sommes.

Wesker : Cette clef là ?

Luis : Tout à fait le passage se trouve dans le village.

Adam : Qui est ce Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

Luis : NE M'OBLIGE PAS A LE PRONONCER !! Ce nom est maudit ! Il veut se venger sur le monde entier à cause de sa petite taille. Sa petitesse n'a d'égal que sa démence et son pouvoir est aussi grand que son ambition.

Wesker : Intéressant… Peut que je vais pouvoir m'amuser…

Luis : Non vous etes fous quittez ce village, si vous lui tombez dessus ils vous tuera car vous etes plus grand que lui. Moi je connai les forets alentour pour me cacher pas vous.

Wesker : Nous ne cacherons pas je compte bien prendre un échantillons de plagas sur ce nabot.

Luis : Un conseil, surtout ne l'insultez pas de nabot ou un truc du genre devant lui. Mais pourquoi recherchez-vous les plagas ?

Wesker : Pour le bien de l'humanité (on y croit)

Adam : Nous avons assez de renseignement comme ça, fouillions la maison et retournons au village.

Luis : Je vous suit, j'ai l'impression que vous pouvez vaincre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Wesker : Ce n'est pas une impression mais une certitude…

Adam : Ouai on va se le faire ce nain !

Ils se mirent à fouiller la maison et ne trouvèrent rien à part un ganados qui c'était noyé dans une pissotière et un tableau représentant un grand lac. Ils retournèrent au village par un chemin et franchirent la porte verrouillée menant à l'église et traversèrent un souterrain où Adam n'oublia pas de ramasser le plus de pierre précieuse possible sous le nez de Wesker.

En approchant de la sortie ils aperçurent une lumière bleue provenant d'une flamme, il y avait un homme à coté totalement encapuchonné et portant un foulard. Il avait des allures de marchands.

Marchand : Bieeeeenvenue étrangers j'ai quelque chose qui pourrai vous intéresser.

Wesker : Qui etes-vous ?

Marchand : Qui je suis n'as aucune importance, disons que je vend des armes et toutes sorte d'articles utiles dans cette région, je rachète aussi les armes dont vous ne vous servez plus et vos objets de valeur si vous avez besoin d'argent.

Wesker : Intéressant…. Dommage que nous n'ayons pas d'argent.

Adam : Es ce que ça a de la valeur ?

Adam sorti de ses poches plusieurs dizaines de spinelles et d'émeraudes, quelques lingots d'or et montre gousset en argent ainsi que d'autres babioles. Il entassa le tout au pied du marchand.

Marchand : Gaaaah….

Wesker : Alors ça qui faisait « gling gling » depuis tout à l'heure ? Bien joué on a du fric maintenant.

Adam : J'espère bien que tu me rembourseras ce que tu dépenseras une fois la mission la mission finie.

Wesker : Petit con….

Marchand : Bon après une rapide évaluation j'en déduis que vous en avez pour 5 millions de pesetas.

Wesker : Et qu'avez-vous à nous proposer ?

Marchand : Un tas de chose surtout avec votre fortune ; mais dites moi d'abord qu'avez-vous comme armes ?

Wesker : J'ai un pistolet 9mm doté d'un silencieux et quelques grenades.

Adam : Et moi un simple 9mm et des bouteilles de vodka.

Marchand : Voilà qui est bien léger laissé moi vous proposer ces armes à un prix raisonnable.

Il sorti de sa veste deux pistolets magnum qu'il tendit à Wesker et Adam.

Wesker : Un killer7 hmm… Je prends

Adam : Un revolver ! Génial je vous en prends deux.

Marchand : Excellent choix mon garçon le second est à moitié prix.

Et ils sortirent du souterrain tout content de leurs nouveaux joujoux. Il arrivèrent dans un cimetière au pied de l'église l'ambiance était lugubre…


End file.
